Finalement
by Gatala96
Summary: Cette histoire fait référence à l'épisode S5E05 de Pretty Little Liars, Alison va enfin pouvoir se retrouver seule à seule avec Emily, et les sentiments accumuler vont enfin pouvoir exister. Emison ( Lemon ) Yuri.


"Ma mère m'a dit ok pour dormir ici ce soir" me dis Emily.

Cette nouvelle me procura une grande joie mais en même temps une grande angoisse. C'est la première nuit que j'allait passer avec Emily, seules depuis ma disparition. Deux ans sans elle avait était trop, et cacher mes sentiments si fort envers elle depuis notre premier baiser. Quand elle m'embrassa ce fut une mini explosion dans ma tête, et quand je mis fin au baiser fut une des pires épreuves de ma vie, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser parler mon cœur, je suis Alison DiLaurentis, je ne peut pas me permettre de tomber amoureuse de la personne que j'ai créé, tout le monde me dénigrerais. Mais cela était avant ma disparition, mon harceleur avait était tuer et la vision des autres envers moi avait bien changé, et puis ne pas me permettre de parler à l'être que j'aime pendant deux ans m'avait fait changer ma manière de vivre.

Le truc délicat, c'est que pendant ma disparition Emily m'a remplacer, une fois par Maya qui avait tragiquement disparu à son tour, et puis PigSkin (Paige), jamais je ne comprendrais pourquoi Emily est sortis avec elle, plusieurs fois quand j'espionnais leur rendez vous et que je les voyais s'embrasser, j'avais envie de sortir de ma cachette et d'aller frapper PigSkin. Mais je ne pouvais pas, ma vie aurait était en danger.

De plus, la chose qui m'empêche de dévoiler mes sentiments à Emily, c'est que je l'ai fait extrêmement souffrir, j'ai joué de ses sentiments pour ne pas dévoiler les miens, et maintenant je ne sais même pas si elle ressent encore quelque chose pour moi.

Une fois, en sortant Emily d'une situation grave, d'une grange remplie de gaz nocif pour être précise, je lui avait proposer de s'enfuir avec moi, et je l'ai embrasser, pensant que j'était morte elle ne réagis pas face à se "rêve" et je du m'enfuir.

Les bruits de pas d'Emily me fit ramener à la réalité, et je lui demandai;

"tu ne doit pas te rappeler de ce que je t'ai dit à la grange ?"

- Oui, mot pour mot, mais je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai et ce que j'ai inventer" face à mon silence elle continua.

"Tu as dit que je te manquais le plus..

Tu était la plus difficile à laisser derrière moi.." Continuais-je

Nos regards se croisaient à cette instant, elle avait presque les larmes au yeux, mais elle le cachais alors que moi je mourrais d'envie de l'embrasser.

Finalement je crois qu'Emily avait encore ses sentiments pour moi, suis-je bête. Emily m'a toujours aimer, j'ai était son premier amour..

Je mis fin à cet échange de regard pour me mettre en pyjama qui était un short et un débardeur, je ne portais pas de soutient-gorge pour dormir, c'était plus agréable. Quand je sortais de la salle de bain je vis Emily de dos en sous vêtement, elle enleva son soutient gorge avant de lettre un long T-Shirt pour dormir quand elle se retourna, elle me sourie. Je me brossais les dent pendant qu'elle démêler ses cheveux, si beau, si doux, si soyeux.

On se lit au lit, elle a droite moi a gauche dos à dos, mais je n'arrivais pas réellement à m'endormir. À un moment j'entend sa voix me demander; "Ali ? Tu dors ?"

Je ne répond pas, à quoi bon. Et puis zut, je me retourne et elle aussi et nous nous retrouvons face à face, son regard si apaisant sur le mien, elle était si parfaite. J'approche légèrement ma tête de la sienne et je me pétrifie face à la chose que j'allait faire. Puis, Emily approcha ses lèvres des miennes et elle m'embrassa, je lui rendais le baiser. Enfin.. Après temps de temps on s'embrasse, et ce n'est ni un rêve ni à sens unique, rien qu'en y pensant je me met à pleurer tout en l'attachant encore plus fort à ce baiser.

Puis ce baiser amenant à plus Emily commença à me caresser le bras et je me mis au dessus d'elle, lui embrassant le cou pendant qu'elle essaye de m'enlever mon haut, je me relève pour l'aider après avoir enlever le reste de mes vêtements et inverse les positions et je me retrouve en dessous. Elle m'embrassa la poitrine tout en malaxant les seins avec ses mains si parfaite, elle joue avec mes tétons se qui me fit lâcher un soupir, elle caresse et embrasse chaque parcelle de mon corps, elle me possède. Quand tout à coup, une pensée me figea et je m'arrêta PigSkin avait surement eu droit au même caresse que moi et cela m'insupporta. Emily se releva et me demander ce qu'il ne va pas et je ne passe pas par quatre chemin et lui demanda "est ce que tu es aller aussi loin avec une autre fille ?"

Elle me regarde dans les yeux et me répondis

"Oui, avec une et une seule fois. Avec Maya.

- Tu l'a vraiment aimer ?

- Oui, vraiment.

- Autant que tu m'a aimé moi ?

- Nan, je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'ai aimé."

Je la tiré vers moi et l'embrasse, passe ses mains sur hanches, puis sur ses hanches appuyant dessus pour que nos corps soit collé quand on s'embrasse.. Cette nuit la nous ne sommes pas aller plus loin. Nous nous endormons dans les bras de l'autre et je pleurais de joie, ma tendre Emily et moi pourrons enfin s'aimer. Je m'en fous des autres, je m'en fous du personnage Alison DiLaurentis tout ce que je veut être c'est être près d'elle.


End file.
